Insomnia
by mochaaxa
Summary: Kisah tentang sang Uchiha terakhir yang bingung mendapati istrinya tak kunjung memejamkan matanya meski jam telah menunjukkan waktu hampir pagi.


**Insomnia**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasuke, Sakura.**

 **Genre : Romance-Family**

 **WARNING** **: AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

.

.

.

Kelopak matanya sedikit berkerut, kemudian membuka. Menampilkan manik hitam dan ungu berpola yang tertutup poni panjangnya. Sasuke berdecih kesal dalam hati kala melihat jarum pendek mengarah ke angka satu. Sedangkan jarum panjangnya menunjuk angka sepuluh. Entah bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Matanya melirik ke sisi kanannya, dimana terdapat wanita dengan kaos putih bergambar lambang klan Uchiha di bagian punggungnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia tak mampu menahan rasa bahagianya kala mengingat bahwa hidupnya tak lagi sendiri.

Dipangkasnya jarak antara dirinya dengan Sakura, kemudian dirangkulkannya lengan kokohnya ke pinggul ramping sang istri. Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya sebentar.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"tanyanya dengan nada serak khas bangun tidur. Perempuan itu nampak terdiam sebentar, kemudian menggulingkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan suaminya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau juga belum tidur?"Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan pertanyaan yang lain. Mata hijaunya masih nampak bersinar tanpa ada bumbu kantuk di dalamnya. Tepat dibawah matanya, terdapat satu lapis kantong berwarna hitam yang menandakan kalau Sakura memang butuh tidur yang cukup.

"Aku terbangun. Kau terkejut saat aku memelukmu tadi. Kau sering seperti ini?"Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan beruntun Sakura dan menanyakan satu hal lain.

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian menghembuskan nafas pelan."Sejak aku tinggal di rumah ini, sih. Maksudku, bukan aku tidak nyaman. Tapi—maaf ya, Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bermaksud yang lain—dulu kan rumah ini, umm, untuk pembantaian. Jadi, aku takut kalau—Hei! Jangan tertawa, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke melebar bibirnya. Menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Tangannya yang semula berada di pinggang Sakura, kini beralih menepuk pelan kepala merah mudanya.

"Ibu, Ayah, dan Itachi tidak akan menghantuimu, Sakura. Mereka justru senang karena aku telah menemukan kebahagianku setelah kematian mereka."ucapnya dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di wajah tampannya.

Sakura tertegun sesaat."Iya. Tapi 'kan belum tentu dengan Uchiha lainnya. Bagaimana kalau mereka—"

Perempuan musim semi itu tidak lagi meneruskan perkataannya tatkala bibirnya tersentuh bibir hangat milik pria yang dicintainya."Cerewet. Cepat tidur."titah Sasuke setelah melepas pagutan bibirnya.

"Tapi—"  
"Aku akan menjagamu."janjinya.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Sasuke dalam. Memastikan ucapan lelaki tersebut."Sungguh?"

Sasuke menjawab dengan anggukan. Tangannya ia kaitkan dengan tangan Sakura. Melekatkan jari-jarinya diantara kelima jari wanitanya. Menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura dengan penuh sayang. Mencoba membuat Sakura percaya dengan tautan tangan mereka.

"Tidurlah."ucapnya setelah mengecup dahi lebar Sakura., yang ditanggapi dengan memejamkan matanya. Maniknya menulusuri wajah tidur Sakura. Polos dan cantik. Mungkin dua kata itu yang mewakili Sakura saat ia tertidur.

Genggaman tangan Sakura pada kelima jarinya mengendur, menandakan bahwa wanita cantik dihadapannya kini telah tertidur lelap. Tangannya kini beralih pada pipi kanan sang istri, kemudian bergerak perlahan ke belakang tengkuknya. Bibirnya melengkung keatas sebentar, sebelum kemudian disatukan dengan milik Sakura. Hanya kecupan yang tidak lama, sebatas memberi ucapan selamat malam pada wanita yang dicintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

 **END**

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Hai. *krik*

Um, apa ya?

Oh, perkenalan saja, ya?

Penname saya **mochaaxa**. Kalian bisa panggil saya, **mocha** , **mocha** -chan. Apa saja asal jangan panggil dengan nama hewan, panggilan yang tidak sopan. Atau malah **mocha** -kun. Karena saya ini perempuan, hehe.

Dan jangan panggil **mocha** -senpai. Karena saya disini masih baru (walaupun sudah jadi _silent reader_ selama beberapa bulan belakangan) jadi jangan anggap kalau saya lebih senior dari kalian.

Nama asli saya? Um, kalau kalian penasaran, kalian boleh kok PM saya. Atau yang mau kenal saya lebih lanjut, boleh bertanya-tanya lewat PM.

Oh iya, karena saya disini _newbie_ , maka untuk semua yang membaca fanfik saya ini, saya mohon bantuannya. Mohon bimbingannya. Saya menerima kritik tapi tidak menerima hinaan.

Duh, sepertinya _author's note_ -nya banyak, ya? Yah, saya memang tipe orang yang cerewet, hehe.

Akhir kata,

 **Mind to Review?**

.

Yogyakarta, 03-01-2016. 1:00.


End file.
